Quantum Slide
Quantum Slide Plot The story begins in the year 2036, where the world has been overrun with monsters created by a mutant pathogen. At the fictional Chandler University two researchers named Sam Quinn and Mallory Beckett attempt to use an experimental time machine, to go back in time one year to prevent the accident that unleashed the plague. However, the plan doesn’t work out because the machine deposited them in what appears to be ruined version of their lab. Sam and Mallory soon learned that their time machine transported them to an alternate universe. In this world, Eden, an A.I designed to combat environmental degeneration with nanobots, went insane and triggered a second ice age. Sam and Mallory also learn that their machine gave them the ability to slide between worlds. During their stay in the ice world, Sam and Mallory use their sliding powers to help the citizens of a climate controlled compound with problems like a power outage, a food shortage, a broken water filtration system, and an attack by robots controlled by Eden. They also man a space ship built by the compound’s scientists, to destroy the satellite housing Eden’s CPU. After destroying Eden, the scientists of the compound offer to use their advance genetics, to cure the mutants of Sam and Mallory’s world. However, the scientists require the data form the experiment that created the mutant plague. After giving the scientists the data, disaster strikes! One of the scientists, a man name Fritz revels himself to a government agent from a world dominated by the Third Reich. Fritz steals the data on the mutant plague so the Reich can use it to create new bio weapons. Sam and Mallory head to the Nazi world where they team up with a local resistance to regain the plague data and stop the government of the Nazi world’s plans of inter-dimensional conquest. Gameplay Unlike many first-person shooters of the era, Quantum Slide does not have a strong emphasis on multiplayer, although cooperative LAN play between up to two people can be selected from the main menu. Instead, the focus is on the approximately ten hour long campaign. In this sense, it was the polar opposite of Quake 3, despite sharing a common engine. Much of the moment to moment gameplay of Quantum Slide was similar to other shooters of the time. Using a combination of the keyboard and a mouse, players would move their character, either Sam Quinn or Mallory Beckett, in a three-dimensional environment, fighting with a variety of weapons, particularly firearms. What truly distinguished Quantum Slide was its emphasis on switching dimensions in real time, sometimes mid-fight. At any moment, objects and enemies from alternate dimensions would be outlined in a light blue if they were part of the Ice Age dimension, yellow if they were part of the home dimension, or red if part of the Third Reich Dimension. Players could at any time switch dimensions by pressing the "Enter" key by default, cycling from Home dimension to Ice Dimension to Third Reich Dimension and back to Home dimension. Objects held by players or in a player's inventory could be carried from one dimension to another. This was key for solving many of the game's puzzles and quests, as well as helping to defeat opponents. For example, before entering a firefight in one dimension, one could carry over a crate to use as cover, or take advantage of slightly different geography of dimensions to get behind an enemy. The game's basic arsenal included the basic Fist for melee combat, the standard Pistol, the Shotgun, and a Machine Gun. These basic weapons had ammo that could be found anywhere. However, there were also three guns, one earned in each dimension, which can only be replenished using ammo native to their home dimensions. These include the home dimension's "Plague Gun," which deals splash damage over a wide area and can spread between enemies that get too close to each other; the Ice dimension's nanogun, which creates either stable or explosive blocks out of thin air; and the Third Reich dimension's Laser Gun, which can be charged with more ammunition to create a devastating attack. Each weapon in the game has a non-combat use, be it something as crude as blasting open a locked door, something puzzle-oriented like making blocks to solve a physics puzzle, or igniting an explosive object quickly from afar. Trivia Quantum Slide had a Quantum Leap style intro. Quantum Slide’s success is believed to have sparked increased interest in Quantum Leap, resulting in a Quantum Leap movie. Books, newspapers, holo-videos etc. reveal information about the history and culture of the game worlds. For instants, in the home world Richard Nixon committed suicide instead of resigning and In the Ice World, Sony released the PlayStation. Each world had a fictional gaming console that mini-games could be played on. In the Home world, mini-games were played on the Sega Cosmos. The Ice world was home to the PlayStation Valor. The game console in the Nazi world was called Spiel Pyramid 5. Quinn and Mallory both have a habit of saying whoa boy. Quantum Slide 2: Twin Planes Plot Five years after the Events of Quantum Slide the plague has essentially been cured. It only exist in a few isolated pockets. Sam and Mallory head to one such pocket the town of Twin Meadows Oregon to dispense the plague cure. When they reach Twin Meadows they find a man being chased by mutants. Sam and Mallory mange to defeat the mutants but they unable to save the man. The man gives them a crystal he calls a sun stone and begs Sam and Mallory to place it on an alter on Lynch's peak. The man also goes on to ramble about a war between Spirits of sunlight and the demons of midnight and the Sam and Mallory think that the man is mad and decide to head to the local diner. Sam and Mallory are attacked by a few people after showing a man at the diner the sun stone. After the fight Sam hypotheses that the people have come down with a new strain of the plague that only mutants the mind instead of the body. Sam and Mallory decide to spend a few days in town so they can visit the local apple Festival. Several strange things happen in the days before the festival.For example the town is filled with creepy black stone embedded totem poles and strange graffiti.Also many of the citizens of Twin meadow act very strange. The night before the festival an isomanic Sam eavesdrops on a strange midnight meeting and Mallory has dream about being chased by monsters and people in black robes though a ruined city shrouded in dark clouds before she is saved by a woman in a white dress.During the festival Sam and Mallory encounters the town's psychologist Dr. Tambyl who like the strange man form earlier urges Sam and Mallory to go the altar on Lynch's peak.Sam and decide to go to Lynch's peak because they feel it is connected to all of the strangles in town. Before the sun the alter a man in a black robe attack SAM and Malory and then pushes them in a portal that he magically tore open. Sam and Mallory are soon taken prisoner by the people in black robes. A fellow prisoner reveals that the demons and their black robed worshipers took this world 3 years ago. The demon have killed over the 3/4ths of the world population. The only reason that their are any people left besides the black robes is that the demons want people to torture. The people of this world only remaining hope is a group of white robed people with supernatural powers. Sam and Mallory try escape the prison by sliding. They wind up in a mansion called Glastonbury manor which turns out to be the black robes base of operations on Sam and Mallory's home world. At Glastonbury manor Sam and Mallory learn that the black robes are people possessed by the demons of midnight They also learn that that totem poles and graffiti in their home world is meant generate a field of dark engry, that will streaghern an invading demon. Without the dark field the demons couldn't spend much time in SAM and Mallory world without becoming so weak that they would die without a host. After escaping form Glastonbury Sam and Mallory slide back to the ruined world to look for the white robes. After escaping demon patrols Sam and Mallory find the white robes base which is located in an abandoned hospitable. Rob the leader of the white robes reveals that their powers are the result of a symbiotic pact with the spirits of sunlight. According to the Sprites of Sunlight The demons of midnight are conquering human worlds with the goal of being able to invade the plane of sunlight. The spirits of sunlight have being trying to push the demons of midnight back to the plane of midnight by destroying their dark energy generating totems and runes(the graite) and then purging most of the dark energy build up with a sun stone. They haven't had much success but Rob believes that Sam and Mallory's sliding powers can help turn the tide. Sam and Mallory mange to successfully purge the ruined world of the dark energy. Unfortunately Sam and Mallory learn that why they were purifying the ruined world the the demons active the totems in Twin meadows. Fortunatel Sam and Mallory mange to purify Twin meadow too. After the victory in Twin Meadows Sam and Mallory head to cleanse a world where Columbus never discovered the Americas of it's dark energy. Just before they active the sunstone in that world they sucked though a portal to the plane of midnight where they are forced to fight the demons leader Miknel the destroyer. Sam and Mallory mange to slay Miknel which causes the demons campaign falls apart thus saving the multiverse. Quatuam Slide 3 T.R.A.N.S Trans Reality Agency of National Security The game begins with a video revealing that after the events of Quatuam Slide 2 the United States government has formed T.R.A.N.S the the Trans Reality Agency of National Security to monitor and defend against inter dimensional threats. The first part of the game has agents Jake Scoofield and Micheal Bauer try to capture world sliding Zoroastrian Terrorists. Shortly after capturing the terrorists several people slide in though another another dimension. They are then taken to a prison in another earth where they are inject with nano machines that prevent them from sliding.Jack and Micheal organized a prison break and then try to hid in a nearby forest. They are nearly captured by prison guard but are saved an anit government freedom fighter. He takes Micheal and Jake to the resistance base they meet the group's leader who is this world version of the home worlds director of T.r.a.n.s Mallory Quin. According to Mallory the United States of this world has secretly been controlled by an organization called the directorate since the Palin administration. The directorate has since dominated this world and set there sites on other earths.Shen say that the directorate take over worlds by world replacing certain , government agents, pollations and business men. The changeling then use counterparts power to influence events until the target world is under directorate control .Micheal and Jack then team up with Mallory organization to infiltrate a military base to gain a device to remove the anti slide nano machines.After returning home Micheal and Jack find out that the directorate has nearly gained complete control of the United States. The directorate has cooked several terrorist plots in order scare the citizens of America in to giving up their freedoms including a plot involving clones. Thus the remaining true members and agents of the us government believe that Micheal and Jack are clone. Evuanlty they able to prove that they are the real Micheal and Jack and expose the Directorate's plot. Just as it seams like Micheal and Jack have save the world a strange humanoid creature appear out of nowhere and congratulates them in a mocking tone .He then goes tho say that sceratly manipulating inferior beings is so much fun.He also says that esspaly enjoys see the on the face on his puppet when he reveals that he has been using them. But most of all he loves experiencing their exquisite horror when he destroys all that they hold dear. Traivia The Home world Sam and Mallory have married but the dark world versions have not. mallory or the dark world neaver gained sliding powes See Also *Ion Storm Category:Video Games Category:Ion Storm Category:Shooter Category:Dreamcast Category:GameCube Category:Personal Computers